To Fall Asleep
by Wolfriun
Summary: Ellis can't sleep. Nick, on the other hand, tries his best to do so. It's difficult, however, when the chatty mechanic keeps disturbing him. It seems like there's impossible to make him shut up, but Nick gets and idea. Nellis (Nick/Ellis). Slash. One-shot.


"Hey, Nick!"

"_What?_"

"D'ya think horses got feelin's?" Ellis paused. "Y'know, like us?"

"Ellis, if you don't shut up _right now_, I'll _make_ you shut up."

It was no doubt Nick was annoyed. He'd been from the very beginning, when they'd both went to bed. Since there had only been three beds in the house they were in, they had ended up sharing the biggest.

Ellis didn't mind. He didn't really mind Nick being so annoyed at him either, since all he could see of him was his back to his right. There was good space between them, so it was no intimacy between the two men.

He wouldn't really have minded that either.

"But Nick, what if we jus' ride 'em, and they're actually all '_oh, man, I don't want to do this'_ an-"

"_Ellis."_

"Yeah, sorry."

A sigh escaped him. Even though they'd spent most of the day running around, he wasn't close to being tired. If the others hadn't been so grumpy, they'd probably been sitting down in the living room right now, telling stories and just having a good time. But everybody had gone straight to bed, leaving him more or less alone in a half-dark living room. It hadn't taken long before he sunk down next to Nick, and that was when hell had broken loose for the conman.

"Nick? You awake?"

"No. Leave me alone."

"But-"

"No. Just… Shut up. Please. I need sleep."

"Sure."

The roof was incredibly boring and dark. Just a black, flat surface above them. Featureless without much to study. Maybe those adrenaline shots earlier that day hadn't been as clever as he'd thought. They usually did stop working after a short time, though… It never took this long. But for some reason, his heart kept beating so hard in his chest, almost like it was going to hop straight out of it. It was probably the adrenaline's fault. Or possibly the back next to him.

Probably the last.

He licked his dry lips uncomfortably. His energy level demanded him to do something, to annoy the man who just wanted sleep.

What he did next wasn't a very nice thing. He grabbed the bottle of water on the nightstand on his left. It was rare and valuable. Not intended for this kind of use. What water was intended to be used for, however, couldn't worry him less as he poured some of it out in a dirty hand. He snickered when the fairly cold fluid filled up the small cup he made, and moved it over Nick's neck.

His hand hovered a moment. If he did this, Nick would probably murder him and leave the room to sleep on the couch. Or worse, demand him to go and sleep on the couch. In the blasted living room with dark windows and shady corners where anything could hide.

Even that freaky bunny from Donnie Darko. God, how he hated that thing.

On the other side, it would be a shame to spoil this perfectly good water.

The water had barely touched the warm skin on the conman's neck before Ellis suddenly was tossed around and pinned down in the bed.

"That's _it,_ Ellis!"

Ellis was more or less completely unable to control his fits of laughter. Whenever it stopped, he just looked at the man's furious face for a second and he returned to his snorty laughter. Nick shook him angrily, but it just made the whole thing even more amusing.

"Oh man," Ellis somehow managed to say between his snorts, as blinked a tear out of an eye. "Guess you ain't sleepin' now, huh?"

"I hate you so much," Nick growled angrily while shaking him once again. Ellis' fits were finally starting to calm down, but when the man over him wiped his wet neck with the back of his hand, it started all over again.

It did stop pretty abruptly when he felt another pair of lips against his own, though. He gasped in amazement at the suddenty of the angry kiss. It wasn't like they hadn't kissed before, oh no, but this was a bit more unplanned than most of them had been. His heart threatened with jumping out his throat, and his lungs just forgot how they worked.

Just when Ellis started to move his own lips, Nick drew away. His face was locked in that stupid poker face of his; it couldn't look less like he'd just kissed anybody. The bed squeaked when the man rolled off the younger, just to turn his back to him again.

What the _hell _had that been?

Ellis opened his mouth to ask, but he didn't get to the second syllable before a strong hand shoved him right out of the warm bed and down on the floor with a thud. He heard Nick laugh darkly for himself up there, probably proud of his funny way of getting rid of problems. As he was going to get back up to join him again, his blanket was more or less thrown on top of him. They really did a good job, muffling his protests when he felt the pillow he'd used fall on his face as a cherry on an ice cream.

"Nick, you're the worst boyfriend ever."

"Yeah, I love you too, kid."


End file.
